


The New World

by jayswing96



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Nightmares, Slash, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge for anyone. Harry Potter has never been so confused and addled in his life, until now. All Harry wanted to do was to relax and let someone else be responsible of the world. Was that too much to ask? Watch as Harry attempts to uncover murders with Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham and try to find a way back home, but will he want to? (Rating & genre subject to change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Challenge 5-8-13

A Harry Potter and Hannibal Crossover!

Rules:

1\. It has to be non-magical.

2\. Prefer if Harry was one of the main characters or at least playing a predominate role in the story.

3\. Try to limit the amount of OCs you add. (Unless another cannon character absolutely cannot play the role or if you are adding a filler but please make that clear.)

4\. Since this is a non-magical story, made up backgrounds are fine. (But please not something completely outrageous like Ron suddenly being a druggie, unless you have a plausible story to back it up.)

5\. Ages can go anywhere.

6\. Obviously, please include Hannibal and Will in the story.

7\. If you choose of the HP characters to be adults pick any jobs that you think fits their character best.

8\. Personally, I'd rather you'd follow the awesome story line of Hannibal, but you're not obligated to do so.

9\. For pairings I personally prefer 'slashes', but I feel like that's too limiting. So you can choose, and you don't have to stay cannon with these.

10\. And if you want Harry to be an interdimensional person and alone that's fine too, but absolutely no magic. You can however replace it with something else. Example: Harry being psychic or have similar empathy 'powers' to Will, etc. It has to be something that can be 'proven' or exists in reality. (There has to have been reported proof.)

Sorry if these seem too restricting for you. This is my first time posting, well anything really. So just please bear with me and don't immediately hate me. I, myself, will attempt to try out the challenge as well, but it will take some time.

~jayswing

p.s. to Jadriel92: Yes, I do plan on making this particular story into a slash. However, as of now I am having some major problems on thinking up of a way to introduce Harry to the Hannibal characters and have not come up with a solid solution yet. I am working on the first chapter so it's slowly moving along. (I have procrastination problems so it might take a bit longer than usual.)


	2. Chapter 1: Traveling

**Chapter 1: Traveling**

     “HARRY!” Someone had screamed. His name echoed inside his head. Harry was in the white train station again. Harry looked around him; it was empty of life and color. This time though there was no horcrux to save him from Death’s hold. Harry had jumped in front of Hermione to protect her from a stray killing curse. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder making Harry jump. He turned around to see a tall dark haired androgynous person. He wore a nice suit and looked to be around his mid-thirties. His face was young, but somehow they reminded him someone who had seen too much too early. The man’s eyes though dark had the expression of warmth. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. Neither was willing to break the silence first.

     “Hello, Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you,” said the unknown man.

     Harry couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable despite the man’s polite greeting. He felt off somehow. Wait a minute. “How do you know my name? Who are you?” asked Harry feeling a bit out of depth.

     The man gave Harry a calm considering look. “You are one of few that were willing to fall into my embrace,” he answered. Harry frowned in thought; something about the man was familiar. His eyes widened in realization while the man, _Death_ his mind supplied, patiently waited for a response.

     Harry turned towards the man whispering, “Death.” Death nodded silently. “Why am I here? I thought I died?”

     “And you did, Harry. However, as you are the only one that had successfully brought together all of my Hallows and had them on your person at the time of your death. You had become my ‘Master’ the second you breathed your last breathe,” Death explained in a whisper. Death watched calmly as a multitude of expressions appeared the teen’s face. Shock, anger, and uncertainty flashed through Harry’s face before appearing blank.

     “What does that mean for me? Will I never get to have peace?” Harry’s voice was resigned and sad. “Am I never to find rest?”

     Tears were now flowing down his face as all the pent up emotions let themselves be known. Death moved forward so suddenly Harry barely had time to react. He took Harry’s face in his hands and wiped away the bitter tears, his own countenance sympathetic to Harry’s emotions.

     “Harry…” Death paused a second not quite sure how to continue, “Harry, perhaps I can give you another option.”

     “What do you mean? asked Harry.

     “I can not bring you back to your world. That is beyond my abilities,” said Death.

     “I can’t see my friends and family again?” Harry choked out, tears once again spilling over.  Harry rubbed furiously at his tears hating how much crying he’d been doing.  Harry felt gentle hands grasp his hands and slowly brought them down.  Harry stared at Death through his tears completely frozen.  In one fluid movement Death pulled Harry into a warm hug.  While the hug was a bit stiff it was no less comforting.  The two of them stood there in silence; the only sound was Harry’s waning sniffles.

     “While I am not able to return you to your friends and family, I can send you to another one.  You can start anew, and break away from the stigma of ‘The Boy Who Lived’,” Death said. Harry lifted his head from Death’s shoulder.

     “You mean it?” Harry asked. Death nodded silently. He waved his hand and a mirror seemed to appear out of nowhere. It rippled to show a prone man on a hospital bed.  He wore some wraps around his arms, legs, and torso. The man also had a gauze over his right eye. He looked so similar to Harry that he could pass as his twin. Dark hair with pale skin and a lithe body mostly from light martial arts defense.

      “This is Angelus Morningstar, when you switch you will not have any of his memories at first. Those will come to you in increments.”  Now looking at the man Harry didn’t know if he could do this. Taking over another person’s life when the other didn’t even have a choice.  Seeing doubt on Harry’s face Death gently took Harry’s hands into his own. “Your uncertainty speaks wonders of your character as many other s would jump at the chance to continue living. But there is no need; Angelus will die within two weeks form now.”

      “What!” Harry exclaimed.

      “Besides you will not be completely alone.”  Waving his hand the mirror rippled so that the view of the hospital room widened showing another man that was sitting right next to Angelus.  He was rather scruffy with short dark curls and a light beard. He had well worn flannel shirt on with some comfortable pants.  He was holding one of Angelus’s hands while he slept.  The worry, concern, and love were so strong it over powered any other emotion throughout the hospital.

      “Their connection is so strong…” Harry whispered awed.  He could feel it; see it.  It seemed like nothing in the world could break the bond.  Nothing; except death.  Suddenly it seemed to make sense to Harry.  He would do it if not for himself then for this man.  Angelus’s death would kill him, maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally. Turning towards Death Harry nodded in determination.

      “Harry, I should inform you magic does not exist in this world,” Death said.  Harry faltered a bit, but he shook it out of himself and stood firm.

      “I don’t care,” Harry said trying to sound sure of his self.  Death just looked at Harry fondly. 

      “You have nothing to worry about. Magic is not something that appears out of nowhere.  It will be converted into something else.  In fact it has already started.”

     “What do you mean?” Harry didn’t feel any different, and giving himself a once over he didn’t look any different or have anything on him to facilitate any change. 

     “You did not notice, but when you felt Angelus and Will’s bond the conversion had already started. However, that is not the only gift that you will have.  Every part of your magic must be converted equally.”  Suddenly frantic beeps penetrated the rather silent place.  Looking at the mirror nurses and doctors could be seen rushing into the hospital room desperately trying to keep Angelus’s heartbeat going. The scruffy man was panicking while being pushed out of the room to make room for the doctors. 

     “I thought you said he had two weeks!” Harry yelled panicked.  Death shook his head. 

     “Time is irrelevant here. A couple of minutes could be a few seconds to a year; it changes every time.  It does not matter you are already in the process of the transfer.” Harry looked down at himself and was surprised to see his body disintegrating into various sized orbs of light. In a matter of seconds the disintegration sped up exponentially.  Soon Harry saw nothing but white and blanked out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Empath

**Chapter 2: The Empath**

     When Harry first woke up his initial thoughts were _‘What did I do to get in the Hospital Wing **this** time?’_ But when he finally opened his eye it was clear that he wasn’t in the Hospital Wing or anywhere near Hogwarts. The whitewash walls and the overwhelming stench of ‘hospital’ attacked Harry’s sense immediately, but it wasn’t just the smell it was _everything_. The sights, the sounds, the **taste**!  It was all too much for him.  It ranged from joy to sadness, from relief to utter despair. The over cleanliness of the hospital seemed to be balanced by the bloodstained areas of the operating rooms. Some areas regaled in new life while others were sorrowful with the departed.  Harry barely noticed that he had started to seize, barely noticed nurses and doctors rushing into the room before blacking out again. 

     Will Graham had just went down to the cafeteria for some coffee, but when he got back to Angelus’s room he found himself in shock as he saw a bunch of doctors and nurses inside Angelus’s room.  He rushed up to the window, but was barely able to see anything as one of the nurses pulled the curtain close. It seemed like hours before one of the nurses came out of the room. 

     “Mr. Graham, Angelus had a serious seizure.  We don’t know what caused this, but we were able to stabilize him.  He’s asleep right now so please be quiet,” the nurse informed him. Will nodded to show that he understood and walked into the room.  Angelus was on the hospital bed laying so still if it weren’t the fact that he could see his chest moving he would’ve thought he was dead.  Grabbing a nearby chair Will sat down next to Angelus and took one of his hands into his own.  Silence reigned over the room and it didn’t take too long before Will slipped from the conscious world. 

     Angelus has never felt so groggy in all his life.  His eyelids felt like they were a thousand pounds.  Angelus groaned as he slowly sat up and took a look around the room. He paused seeing the scruffy man sleeping in a chair next to him.  Taking a closer look at him Angelus noticed that he was a couple years older than himself. He took note to the dark circles underneath the man’s closed eyes, but before Angelus could make any more observations he mumbled and blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

     “Angel! You’re awake!” Scruffy, as Angelus now dubbed him exclaimed.  The man’s expression was so filled with joy and relief he felt dreadful that all he could do was give him a blank face.  Slowly but surely Scruffy’s face slipped into concern, “What’s wrong?” What Angelus answered back would probably be the most devastating answer to Scruffy. 

     “Do I know you?” It practically killed Angelus to say that phrase.  To see the poor man’s face fall was heart breaking; it reminded him of a kicked puppy which made him feel even worse. 

     “You- you don’t remember…?” Scruffy’s voice faltered. 

     “Please, I didn’t mean to upset you!” Angelus fell silent and allowed Scruffy to collect himself. 

     “It’s not your fault.” But to Angelus it felt like it was. “My name is Will Graham,” Scruffy, er, Will said. 

     Still the room was so white, and shiny, was it supposed to be like this? The sterile smell was making him feel queasy as well, he looked at Will ge felt guilt. He knew that he had a lot to be guilty for but still, his friend had died and he had took over it like some sort of demented body snatcher, Will shifted as he spoke, “They did say that it was possible for you to lose your memory.” 

     He nodded his head before asking “Who am I?”  Angelus knew he had to if he wanted to not get caught, but it didn’t make feel any better.  If he had looked like a kicked puppy before he looked like someone had beaten it several times. 

     “Your name’s Angelus Morningstar.”

     Angelus, it was a biblical name; not that he knew much about religion. It was very strange and something that he wasn't used to, his name had been Harry before hand something simple and plain nothing too fancy, but here and not? He had a strange first name, yet it was oddly fitting for the person that he had became, what he had given up to have this new life.

     “Angelus.”  He tested it out; it rolled off his tongue in a pleasant way. He could see Will looking at him, there was despair in those stormy silver eyes, and there was also grief, anger and hopelessness as well. He had not meant to cause the other such pain, but this way he still had a chance at his friend being alive through him. Harry turned Angelus knew that if the real Angelus had died it would of killed Will.  It would have crippled him.  Angelus fiddled with the blankets while the two of them fell into an awkward silence.  Neither of them really knew what to say to the other.

     “Do- do we know each other, well?” Harry asked.

     Will gave a sad smile.

     “We were as close real brothers.  You used to call us ‘the empathy brothers’ because of our similarities.  We took care of each other even during minor emergencies.”  Will paused; he didn’t know how to continue.  Angelus carefully moved both of his hands to gently grasp Will’s, breaking his concentration.

     “Will, I know I’m not this Angelus that you obviously love so much.  I know that I’m practically a body snatcher, but I want to know that person.  I want to become that person; if you’ll let me?”  Angelus spoke with a gentle tone and a soft voice, but he was completely serious.  He did want to know the original.  He did want to, eventually, be him and not some body snatcher.  Will didn’t know what to say, this man who was a complete stranger in a familiar body was willing to change himself just to please him.  On one side Will wanted for once be selfish and accept the offer, but on the other he knew it was wrong to push his own wants and expectations onto the man.  He shook his head declining Angelus’s offer.  Despite the change only Angelus would make such an offer; so maybe the person wasn’t so much of a stranger.  Will closed his eyes that stress of the situation took a toll on his body and it showed.  Will jerked a little as he felt soft gentle hands gently cupped his cheek.  Angelus watch Will with concern, had he caused this? 

     Deciding to change the topic Angelus asked, “When do you think I’ll get out of the hospital?”  Will chuckled lightly Angelus never did like hospitals.

     “Soon, Angel.”  The smile Angelus gave Will was beautiful and filled with so much joy; sometimes it amazed him how much simple things could make Angelus burst with emotions.  Will was able to see Angelus was practically vibrating in the bed anxious to leave.  Just then the doctor gave a light knock on the door before walking inside.

     “I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake, Mr. Morningstar.  My name is Dr. Howle.”  The doctor was not particularly outstanding and would probably be easily lost in a crowd, but he seemed to have a hidden quality to him.  Angelus couldn’t pinpoint it yet, but he listened to Dr. Howle as he explained what had happened to him.  Apparently Angelus had been in a car accident; a rather terrible hit and run.  While he was lucky that the car had only clipped him he still was thrown several feet back and had hit his head rather hard.  They were going to do a couple of tests to make sure that Angelus was in full working order before allowing him to be discharged.  It didn’t bother Angelus too much, as long as they got it done fast.

     By the time Angelus was given the all clear he felt he had aged 50 years.  He wanted to run out of the hospital, but he couldn’t because one he didn’t know where he lived, and two Will was the one driving.  So instead he waited as patiently as possible nearly dislocating Will’s arm as he pulled him out of the hospital.

     “Which way?” he demanded.  Will slightly winded just pointed to his car before being dragged once again.  It hardly took much time for the both of them to get into the car and to start driving home.  Most of the car ride was bathed in silence and about half way there Angelus fell asleep.  Angelus grumbled as he was gently shook awake.

     “We’re home.”  It was the first thing Will had said since the conversation in the hospital and something Angelus was waiting for since his transfer.  The house seemed to be rather separated from the world, but that didn’t bother Angelus.  It was a two-story house with a slightly raised porch.  The house was mostly white with only some light brown on certain parts of it.  Upon getting closer to the house Angelus could hear several dogs barking and wondered if he would be able to handle them.  After Sirius he usually stayed away from dogs because they reminded of Sirius and his fatal mistake.

     Pushing the bad thoughts away he entered the house with Will and immediately most of it had his ‘scruffy-ness’ imprinted into it.  That didn’t bother him if fact he rather liked it; it had a certain charm.

     “It isn’t much…” 

     “It’s beautiful,” he cut off Will who blushed a bit at the sincerity of the comment.  “Who are all these,” Angelus asked.

     “These are our dogs.  This is Buster,” Will started as began to introduce all the dogs to Angelus.  Will watched as Angelus was almost swamped by the dogs; Angelus just laughed and proceeded to give each dog an equal amount of attention.  Will was relieved that Angelus didn’t question why he had so many dogs, just accepted it.  Once Angelus got off of the floor Will showed him the house.  The last stop was Angelus’s room, which in reality he shared with Will because all the other rooms were used for storage.  Angelus was a little conflicted about that since he was still a stranger to Will he didn’t want to intrude.  Will shook his head if he wanted get used to this new Angelus he might as well start now.

     Once they both had finished preparing for bed and were in bed it was awkward to say the least.  Angelus who lay as far as he could on Will’s left side tried to relax.  He expelled a held breath before closing his eyes and focused on his breathing, in out in out.  Everything slowly became background noise while Angelus’s breathing became more natural slowed down until he had finally fallen asleep.

     Will was not so lucky.  He had more thoughts than normal keeping him awake; most of them centered on Angelus.  He closed his eyes and sighed trying to relieve all the stresses on today’s events.  Turning his head he saw that Angel had fallen asleep and decided to follow; he could figure out his thoughts later.  What was important was that Angel was safe and no longer in the hospital.

     When Angelus first woke he could not for the life of him get up.  It was too warm and comfortable.  He signed content into the comfy chest.  That was when Angelus snapped his eyes open and took a good look at his situation.  Apparently sometime in the night he had migrated over so that he was snuggled up to Will his head resting on his chest.  Angelus was a little surprised that Will hadn’t pushed him aside and was even more surprised to see Will’s left arm had come to curl around his waist.

     Slowly Angelus began to ease his way out from under Will’s arm and out of bed.  When he had successfully freed himself he carefully walked down to the first floor and to the kitchen.  The kitchen was not very big or impressive, but any kitchen was better than no kitchen in his opinion.  Checking the fridge he found that there were some eggs, green onions, and tomatoes.  He would have to go out and get some more food later he mused.  Taking out the three ingredients and placing them on the counter he went to find a frying pan, a bowl, a chopping block, a knife, and a whisk or a fork if there was none.  Once he found them he searched for some salt, pepper, and olive oil and put them on the counter.

     First he would cut the green onions into small cuts, and then he would dice the tomatoes before pouring the olive oil into the pan and turning on the stove and cracking a couple of eggs open to whisk them.  Once the eggs were properly whisked he poured it on to the hot pan and listened to it sizzle.  He picked up the onions and sprinkled them into the pan before doing the same with the tomatoes.  He sprinkled some salt and pepper into it.  Angelus waited a few seconds before taking hold of the handle and expertly flipping the now half fried eggs over.  Quickly he found some plates, utensils, napkins, and mugs.  Having seen the coffee maker Angelus took the coffee grounds and put them into the machine.  Swiftly he switched back to the eggs and turned off the stove.  He cut it half and put some on to his plate and on to Will’s.  Angelus turned to the coffee maker, which was now done and poured some into both of their mugs.  Angelus wasn’t one to really drink much coffee, but he really needed a pick me up right now.

     While Angelus had been cooking breakfast he didn’t notice that he had an observer watching him.  Will watched silently as Angel moved around the kitchen comfortably.  It always amazed how focused Angel was when he cooked and it was always very tasty.  Will lightly knocked on the wall so that he didn’t surprise him too much.

     “Hi, Will.  I made breakfast!”  Angelus happily exclaimed.  Will smiled lightly and sat down at the table; Angelus followed him sitting at the opposite side of the table.  It was a simple dish and yet it tasted better than anything; considering Will had been getting take-out for the past couple days this was heaven for his taste buds.

     “This is great, Angel.”  Angelus blushed; he wasn’t used to complements of any kind.  Then a thought came to him.

     “Do I have a job?”

     Will paused a second; he kind of wanted to have a little more time to get to know Angel, but he wanted to be completely honest with Angel and reluctantly nodded.  However, his worry was unfounded as Angelus just nodded and abandoned the subject altogether making Will wonder if Angelus had caught his emotions, but he couldn’t think much more on the topic as Angelus asked him another question.

     “Where do you work?”

     “I teach at the FBI Academy.”

     Angelus blinked in surprise, that was unexpected, but then he supposed Will had his reasons.

     “Will you be going to work today?”  Angelus got the feeling that Will didn’t want him out of his sight yet.

     “Not today.  I want to make sure you’ll be ok and won’t need to be checked into the hospital again.”

     “Okay, but you got to make sure we go to a supermarket so I can get some food.”  Will just nodded.  Most of the day passed quickly, they fed the dogs then went to the store and picked up some food.  They hung out at the house and basically lazed around together; it was significantly more comfortable than the hospital.  Angelus asked some questions here and there most of them were about Will, like where he got all his dogs.

     “You said at the hospital that I used to us ‘empathy brothers,’ what did you mean by that?”  Angelus asked curiously.  He wondered if it had anything to do with the magic being converted.

     Will started at the question it was little out of the blue, but he would answer anyways.  It was for his safety after all.

     “Ever since I could remember I’ve always had this ability to fully empathize with just about anyone.  Others have shunned me and because of it I’ve always been alone.  But then you came to me; you understood me.”  Will closed his eyes; he could remember the event like it had happened yesterday.

     Will was sitting next to a stray dog; it wasn’t his, but he had found it while it was lying in some bushes too weak to move due to starvation.  Slowly but surely Will gained its trust and began to give it food to help it gain its strength back.  Soon enough the dog, which he called Aaron, was strong to move one, but it didn’t it kept coming back to Will.  He would have regular visits with the dog happy to have a friend, but one day someone had beaten him to the meeting place.

     Will stared at the younger boy kneeling in front of Aaron, who was as friendly to him as he was too Will.  The boy was pretty small with messy black hair and oversized clothes.  The boy turned around, Will noticed that he had miraculously green eyes.  The two boys seemed to have an unofficial staring contest that was itself odd since Will could never look at another in the eyes.

     “What’s his name?”  The boy asked, his voice softer than most his age.

     “Aaron,” Will answered hesitantly; he wasn’t sure if he could trust him.  There had been other boys that pretended to be his friend only to trick him later.  The boy turned back to the dog, releasing Will from his gaze.

     “Does he belong to you?  He’s really well trained.

     Will moved to sit down next to the boy. 

     “No, he’s a stray.  I found him when he was starving and helped him get back his health,” Will explained.

     The boy nodded and watched as Will stroked Aaron’s head.  They sat in silence petting and playing with the stray until it was time for lunch.  That was what happened several more times and each time neither boy asked the others name; whether it was because they forgot or because they didn’t want to mattered little to them.  It had been wordlessly been agreed that they were friends.  It wasn’t until one day after that they finally exchanged names.

     One day Angelus, or Angel as Will liked to call him, told him his most valued secret.  He was able to empathize using his five senses as well as the ability to predict small things.  Angelus explained that the one time he tried to empathize at a too long period he had a terrible seizure and had to be brought to the hospital.

     Will was so shocked that he been privileged such personal information.  Will barely had to think before he reciprocated telling Angelus that he himself had the ability to fully empathize with anyone.  Angelus only smiled and scooted closer to Will and pulled him into a hug.  They had been close ever since, supporting each other when they needed it.

     Will blinked a couple of times as he felt hands covering his own pulling him out of the memory.  He felt something wet on his face; slowly he disentangled their hands and brought one up to his cheeks feeling tears.  Will felt surprised, he hadn’t noticed that he had been crying.  He turned slightly to look at Angelus who only gave him that same smile he had given when they were children, and felt grateful.  He wordlessly pulled Angel into a hug startling him a bit.  They sat there on the couch until they had to go to bed.

     Similar to yesterday, Will woke up with the space next to him empty, but the house filled with the smell of food cooking from the kitchen.  He brushed his teeth first before he went down to the ground floor and saw Angel once again in his element.  This time Angelus had decided to make pancakes.  Looking up Angelus greeted Will from his position and went back to focusing on the food.

     Once they were finished with breakfast, Will began to get ready for work.  Honestly Will didn’t really want to leave Angelus alone, but he only called in for several days and yesterday was his last day.  He gathered all his teaching supplies and was just about to go out the door before Angelus shyly held up a filled paper bag.  Will blinked a little surprised, but smiled lightly in thanks.  Angelus beamed at him and watched him walk his car and drive away.

     While Will was at work he couldn’t help but be distracted by this thoughts about Angel.  Luckily no one appeared to notice as he made it to lunchtime.  Opening the bag Will pulled out the contents; it was a simple sandwich, but for some reason it seemed like was the best sandwich he has had.  Sometimes he wondered what Angel’s secret was.  When it was time to leave Will could not get out of there fast enough.  Will drove home as fast as he could, and when he entered the front door the aroma that overtook the whole house caused his mouth to water.

     “Welcome home,” Angelus greeted with a happy smile.  “I made baked chicken, with rice and peas.  There’s also some baked potatoes and steamed carrots.  For dessert we’ll have some fresh apple pie.”  Will couldn’t wait to dig in; Angel’s food always was the best.

     “This tastes great, Angel!” Angelus just smiled happy that he was pulling his weight.  Until he found out where he worked this would have to do, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be going to work until Will thought he was completely healthy. 

     This continued for about a week before Will brought Angelus out to the barn where had put his motorbike and told him where he worked.  According to Will, he worked, no owned, a rather famous bakery; The Black Cake.  Angelus had a talent for pastries.

     Once Angelus arrived at the pastry shop he took a good look at it.  It was neither too big nor too small in fact it looked rather like a homey café, but that seemed to suit the place just right.  The interior had dark walls with a hardwood floor, and low lights bright enough that anyone could see clearly, but low enough that it didn’t shine so brightly.  There were comfy leather armchairs and a fireplace along with several small round tables with matching chairs for anyone’s pleasure.  It also had a counter people could order pastries and or beverages to go.

     Will told Angelus that he, somehow, usually worked the shop alone with a few temporary workers here and there.  Will admitted to Angelus that he didn’t quite understand how he was able to do it with how busy it could get there.  Angelus didn’t mind it though, he was used to working fast paced.  People visited the modest shop not only for the wonderful pastry, but also for the legendary service.  Another amazing thing Angelus did was actually remembering every person’s name that walked into his establishment.  He was polite to everyone who came into the shop and had a knack for guessing a person’s favorite pastry and drink on sight.  It hardly took two visits before a person took to being a regular.

     Angelus went to the back of the shop and immediately started his work.  He made many different types of pastries, from cupcakes to scones, to éclairs.  He even branched out to foreign pastries too.  The only catch was that once one type of pastry was finished people would have to wait until after lunch for it to be refilled.  Despite having to bake so many different pastries Angelus was easily able to keep track and take excellent care of each one of them.  Once they were finished he put them into the glass cases and straightened up the place before moving to the door to unlock it and flip the sign.

     The first couple of customers were long-term regulars who expressed their concern for him.  Angelus was a bit stunned at the amount they conveyed for him, and they weren’t the only ones either.  As more customers came and went a majority of them did the same, and despite the fact that Angelus hasn’t received any other significant memories since Will’s explanation he was able to greet each one by name.

     Just as Angelus finished with one of the customers he noticed an unfamiliar woman walking in.  She was of average height, had slightly curled brown hair, and quite a beautiful face that had a light touch of make up.  Angelus had a feeling about her.  He didn’t know what, but he would keep a close eye.

     “Good morning.  My name is Angelus; welcome to The Black Cake,” Angelus said as she walked up to the counter.

     “Um, I would like a raspberry scone and a cup of coffee, please,” she ordered.

     “Would you like anything special in the coffee, or would just like it black?”

     “Could you put some milk in?”

     “Of course. Will that be all ma’am?”

     “Yes, thank you.” She said as he got the pastry and put it into a paper bag.

     “The coffee will be just in a minute.  Could you give me your name, please?” Angelus asked.

     “Alana.”  Angelus smiled and wrote the name on the paper cup.  He turned around and filled in another’s order while filling in Miss Alana’s simultaneously.  He served the other customer and said thank you as he left before quickly making Alana’s cup.  He added some extra ingredients that he knew she would appreciate and handed her the cup.

     “Here you are; thank you for visiting,” Angelus said.

     “Thanks,” she said; and left.

     The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the morning shift. Angelus noticed that he got home before Will did and immediately started on dinner.  He blinked having finished early he put the food in the oven so that it would keep warm.  ‘What to do.’  Will probably wouldn’t be home for a while.  Angelus frowned for a second and then remembered the incident in the hospital as well as the memories Will had helped bring up.  Him magic had been converted to the ability to empathize as well as a slightly clairvoyant.  However, according to the memories he could hardly empathize long enough before all the senses overtook him, and the clairvoyance was far and rare you could hardly expect a prediction coming out of him in the next month.

     Having decided Angelus sat down on the floor of the living room and began to meditate.  In his life as Harry Potter he had found a proper teacher for Occlumency.  Meditation was key, not “clearing your mind.”  To clear one’s mind meant to have no thought at all and that was pretty impossible.  Angelus was taught how to meditate properly and found that he could think clearer as well as was much calmer and focused.  Honestly it was a change for the better in his opinion.  He only hoped it would help in this situation too.

     Angelus closed his eyes and began to drift.  One by one each sense came to him, first sound, then smell, then – Angelus forced himself out of the trance as he felt the strain already.  Reviewing what he was able to catch from the meditation he noticed that that there usually wasn’t much noise in this house bar the dogs’ barks and past conversations between Will and Angelus.  The smell, however, was fairly abundant in comparison.  There were so many different scents from different types of foods that had been thoroughly devoured by the two residents.

     Before Angelus could think much more on the subject he heard a car roll up the gravel driveway and the shuffle of dogs to the door.  Angelus got up and opened the door with a smile.

     “Welcome home.”  Angelus was happy that when he opened the oven the food was still pretty hot and placed it on the table.  The two ate in silence more than happy to bask in each other’s presence.

     “How was work?” said Will breaking the silence.

     “Good.”  It was a one-word answer that both understood meant ‘Nothing new or bad happened and that everything went smoothly.’  Will nodded glad that going to work hadn’t put any strain on Angel.

     The next day Angelus wondered if he would be seeing Miss Alana again, and was glad when he did.  This time she sat down at one of the tables after receiving her order.  Today was a slow day so walked over with the intent to getting to know her.

     “May I sit here?” said Harry.

     “Sure.”

     The conversation after that came natural to Angelus.  He found out that Miss Alana’s last name was Bloom and that she worked as a psychiatrist; mostly for women, but she was willing to work with anyone who wanted her help.  He also found out that Miss Alana, or just Alana as she insisted, also tended to work with the FBI Academy.  Angelus wondered if she knew who Will was, but didn’t ask before she said she had to leave.  Nothing much happened after and when he got home he cooked up another dinner and practiced his empathy.  He lasted a little longer, but not by much.

     The next few meetings with Alana at his shop allowed the two to become a little more than acquaintances though not something akin to friendship, yet.  Having Alana as company was different than having Will as company.  With Will Angelus hardly had to say anything for Will to understand what he meant, while with Alana, he found that he often had to explain himself more because they didn’t know each other well enough; it didn’t bother him though.  It gave Angelus the time to get to know Alana even better.

     The days past almost like routine; the memories that came to Angelus were rare and were usually triggered by certain events.  Angelus practiced using his empathy daily; he never told Will because he knew that he would end up worrying over nothing.  He was glad that he was improving even if it was barely a second longer.  Despite the days sort of turning out to be rather repetitive it was calming.  In this life there was no crazy dark lord out to kill him, there weren’t any damsels to save, there wasn’t a war that he personally had to end.

     Angelus closed his eyes and burrowed even closer to the person next to him who in return wrapped his arm in its usual place around his waist.  Angelus wasn’t bothered by the fact that he shared a bed with Will anymore.  At first he thought it odd that he had gotten so close to a person so quickly, but realized that as the memories occurred so did the emotions during the events.  It was like he was actually reliving the whole memory rather than just viewing them.  Angelus wondered if there would be a backlash but hadn’t found any.  He supposed that was why Death had told him that he wouldn’t be receiving the memories all at once.  Emotions are one thing that can either make or break a person, and with how strongly each of these emotions are hitting him he was certainly glad that he had experience with them.

     The morning Angelus woke up he found that he could not, for the life of him, get up.  Angelus shifted slightly to look at Will whose face was beautifully in a relaxed state.  He brought up a hand stroking it with feather light touches, Will scrunched up his face from the ticklish touch and slowly opened his eyes to reveal his bedmate.  Will brought his hand up and ran it through Angelus’s hair.  They stayed there until they heard the telltale barks from the dogs.

     Will groaned a little; he did not want to get up, but he had to they both had to go to work.  It was common for Will to ask Angel not to make him lunch due to him skipping it.  Angelus did the same occasionally too.  Though it was unhealthy to do so Angel made sure to at least give him a little snack just in case.  Work for Will today was normal, teaching the academy students profiling.  It was the end of class that was unusual.


	4. Chapter 3: ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more that will be added, but for now I've written myself into a wall. When there is more, this chapter will be replaced with the added content. Hopefully my idea vault will be full before another year long wait. :'( Sorry about that people.

**Chapter 3**

     Angelus was more tired than normal, between the memories coming back to him and trying to see if he could get his abilities to work he was draining himself quicker than what he normally would do. He hasn't even started on breakfast yet. He knew Will had noticed and Angelus was glad he had chosen not to say anything. Even though he didn't have any memories of the 'other man' he could still feel the love that Will held for Angelus. The way that Will looked at him set his heart on fire and made his blood to boil; Will was in love with Angelus but not the way that the 'other man' thought he was. Will didn't love Angelus like a brother but rather a lover; Angelus hadn't said anything he wasn't sure what he could say.

     A more selfish part of him hadn't said anything because he didn't want to lose Will; he didn't want to lose what he had with the other man. It was so very selfish of him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted to be selfish this once he had given up so much for everyone else it was his turn now.

     "So…how was work?" Angelus only asked because he had noticed something odd with Will when he came home.

     "Fine," Will replied unconvincingly. Angelus gave Will a pointed look trying to prompt him to say a little more. "Everything's fine, Angel," Will insisted.

     "Right. That explains our new family member, and your late night return," Angelus said a little amused while looking at Winston who gazed back as if sensing he had been summoned. Winston happily walked over to Angelus and placed his warm head onto his legs. Angelus scratched his head. He had no real problem to the unexpected addition, but Will looked pensive after he had finished introducing Winston to the others. Just as Will was about to try and protest Angelus got up gently dislodging Winston and pressed his lips to Will's brow. "I understand." Will smiled back appreciatively.

     "Angel, I um…I might be coming home late for a few days." Will hated doing this to Angel especially since he was giving him such an accepting look.

     "So I'll just make sure to put the food in the fridge?" Angelus asked smiling. The concern must've showed his face because Angelus continued, "Don't worry too much, Will. I'll be fine; besides I've got Winston and the others." Angelus handed Will a paper bag.

     "Thank you."

     Angelus sighed a bit after Will had left. Something was bothering Will, but he wasn't going to push him. After all, Angelus himself didn't talk about certain things with Will. Will needed his space and he was willing to wait.

     Will sometimes wondered if his relationship with Angel was detrimental to him; wondered if he was bringing him down. He shook the thought from his head. Of course Jack had to ruin his relatively good mood by ambushing him in the men's room. Honestly for being the head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit why did he have to spell out everything?

     Will wanted nothing more than to glare at Jack for putting him in this situation.

     The flight to Minnesota passed by. Will barely got out of the plane before being dragged by Jack to the next murder scene of The Shrike. Except it wasn't The Shrike. Everything was wrong; there was no love for the victim, no care. Everything about this...presentation showed that whoever killed this one thought that she was a pig and had no reason to live any longer lest she infect the world with her presence.

     Time passed; it all happened too quickly. Blood on his glasses and staining his hands. His heart was beating too fast; the adrenalin had not died off yet. Will looked at the body next to him and he was glad that he was back in his own room, in his own house. That it was just a nightmare, but then again it really did happen, and there was nothing that could be done about it. But they had stopped someone from killing people, so he had done some good. So why did it feel like he had just opened up a can of worms that shouldn't be opened?

     Angel rolled over and his arms began moving around the bed, Will felt guilty for putting the other man through this, through the nightmares and the sweating but he couldn't help it. One time he wouldn't have felt guilty for everything that was happening but now that Angel had lost his memories and was a stranger to him he felt like years of friendship had been lost, but he knew that was not true. Every so often he would see glimpses of the old Angel of the man who had stole his heart and protected him when he had nightmares, sleepy green eyes opened and Angel blinked several times.

     "Will? What are you doing up?"

     Angel sat up and looked at Will who was shaking slightly and it was not from the cold, even though Will wished that it was from the cold and not because of the nightmare that he had just had. Warm arms wrapped around him and Will found himself relaxing into the embrace of the other man.

     "Do you want to talk about it?"

     Will shook his head, he wasn't going to burden Angle with this. Not when he knew that the other man had nightmares as well, it wouldn't be fair to him and Will didn't want to do it either instead he just enjoyed the warmth that Angel was providing.

     "When you're ready know that I am here; I will always be here if you need me."

     Emotions threatened to choke him as Will allowed himself to be pulled back into the bed and into Angel's embrace. He could feel Angel's heart beat and knew that so long as the other man was there then nothing would be able to get him. Will didn't know when his eyelids felt heavy or when he had fallen back asleep all he knew was that Angel was there and he was looking out for him.

 _Oh Will. I wish I could do more for you._  Angelus thought sadly looking at Will's sleeping form before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.


End file.
